


Off the Clock

by fictocriticism



Series: Teachers [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, teacher!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictocriticism/pseuds/fictocriticism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine finally get their date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Clock

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the final instalment of the Teacher series. Thank you to original prompter on the GKM. And thank you to Nikki for helping me with my Australianisms...

Kurt stretched his arms above his head, luxuriating in the feel of his ridiculously expensive sheets. Every weekend, when he was finally able to sleep in just that little bit longer, he thanked his consistent salary and the freedom it allowed him with linen. Although Broadway didn’t work out, he couldn’t deny that a steady income soothed the old sting of failure.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, blinking a little in the sunlight that flashed through the gap in the curtains. It was then he realised he was naked. And alone.  
  
Kurt rolled over then, his movement much faster than usual, only to freeze as his hand touched something on the other pillow. It was a note.  
  
 _Kurt,  
  
I wanted to make sure our date tonight actually happened, so I decided to not risk temptation by staying. I hope you don’t mind that I put you to bed. You looked delicious, and if I’d stayed we wouldn’t have ever left your bedroom. I can promise you that.   
  
I’ll pick you up tonight at 7. Dress smart (for Ohio). And if you’re good, I’ll undress you later on.   
  
Blaine._  
  
Kurt’s mouth turned up into a grin as he read through the letter, and he was sure he was blushing by the time he reached the end. How Blaine could still turn him into a blushing teenager was beyond him, especially after their school desk trysts. Let alone after last night, when Blaine had dripped ice cream down his chest and licked it up before blowing him on the couch.  
  
On reflection, that explained why he still felt a little sticky now.  
  
There was just something about the _feelings_ Blaine inspired. He had this ability to send Kurt back ten years, back to a less jaded man looking for love and connection. That Kurt hadn’t suffered through rejections in both his career and personal life. That Kurt had known that he would find _the one_. That Kurt was long buried. Supposedly.  
  
After a deep breath, Kurt pushed himself up out of the bed and into the shower. He had a whole day to ponder their date, send himself into a frenzy of nerves, and over stimulate his imagination with thoughts of sex and Blaine.  
  
Hence why he began to jerk himself off in the shower. _Preventative measures_ , Kurt thought.  
  
An image of Blaine delicately licking a stripe up his chest and biting gently at his nipple caused a moan and a hard thrust of his hips. Remembering the feel of Blaine surrounding him everywhere while he fucked him over Kurt’s school desk sent a shudder through his entire body. The imagined sensation of Blaine spooning him in the bed, rutting his cock against Kurt’s ass while he panted in his ear had Kurt groaning and pumping his hand until he was coming in long streaks dripping on the shower tile.  
  
He leant against the wall, letting the water run over his head while he caught his breath. Being with Blaine this last week had reignited a spark in him that he had thought extinguished for good. Kurt was loving every minute of it.  
  
Once dressed, he decided to tackle his weekend’s work so he could get ahead -- conveniently that would free up his weeknights, in case they decided on anymore dates. He settled in with the students’ weekly writing exercises (Kurt knew the majority hated writing -- they were studying drama, for goodness’ sake -- but he felt the written element was as important as the theatric). They were required to discuss subtext in a scene of their choice from any play they were studying that year. It was one of Kurt’s favourites to mark because there was nothing more entertaining than seeing a teenage boy’s mind interpret theatre.  
  
Not all of it was awful; in fact, this year Kurt felt he had quite a sophisticated bunch. But there was always some funny things to see.  
  
***  
  
After hours of reading what Stanley had been going on about in _Streetcar_ (and did anything ruin you for theatre more than teaching it?), Kurt realised it was almost time to get ready for his date. He had successfully distracted himself for a substantial part of the day, and now had only two hours in which to select the perfect ensemble for his evening.  
  
In fact, it was lucky he had been so generous with his schedule, because trying on everything in his wardrobe had taken longer than Kurt expected.  
  
 _You’re being ridiculous_ , he told himself.  
  
And honestly, once someone’s seen you naked, does it really matter? Kurt bit his lip as he fastened the pin on his shirt. Not to mention that Blaine saw him at school everyday. Somehow, even though he _knew_ that Blaine liked what he saw, it felt even more important to primp up for their date.  
  
After agonising over what Ohio standards are anyway, Kurt finally deemed himself ready. Now he just had to sit and amuse himself until Blaine arrived.  
  
In the movies, this would be the time when the doorbell would miraculously ring and Kurt would flit his way (probably down a set of stairs) down to answer with a beatific smile on his face. Unfortunately, Kurt lived in a one level house. And it was only 6:30.  
  
Mentally revising his checklist (hair washed, clothes ironed, house tidied, cologne spritzed, top drawer organised), he reluctantly settled himself onto the couch with a magazine. Two minutes later, he was back on his feet, checking the state of the kitchen. After circling the entire house just one more time, he returned to the couch.  
  
Just then his phone beeped.  
  
 _< About to leave!> _

__  
Kurt smiled, and realised he didn’t know exactly where Blaine lived so he couldn’t estimate his arrival time.  
  
 _ <Great. I’m ready and waiting x>_ Kurt sent back.  
  
As soon as he hit send he realised that implied he was just desperately waiting for Blaine. Obviously, it was the _truth_ , but he had hoped to retain some of his earlier calm.  
  
Seeing Blaine at the end of a school day was one thing: after Kurt spent hours with students he was already _on_ , confident and calm. But left on his own all day tended to bring out his insecurities.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted his mental musings. It was less than five minutes since he sent the text. Blaine must live _really_ close. He peeked out the window and saw Blaine standing with his back to the door, his shoulders tense and belying his nerves. He was dressed smartly, in pants that emphasised the line of his hips, and a long sleeve shirt rolled at the sleeves. He somehow managed to look dressy but comfortable, and Kurt liked the uncomplicated look. The sight of him, obviously a little uncertain, soothed Kurt tremendously, and he opened the door with a smirk.  
  
“Early, Mr Anderson?”  
  
Blaine spun around so quickly he nearly over balanced. He looked at his feet bashfully for a second before obviously pulling himself together and meeting Kurt’s gaze with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
“You appear to be ready,” he observed, his eyes raking over Kurt’s figure slowly.  
  
Kurt’s breath caught in his throat and he swallowed thickly. He reminded himself that Blaine had plans; plans that didn’t involve Kurt jumping him in the entryway of his house.  
  
At least he didn’t think _that_ was Blaine’s plan. Unfortunately.  
  
Kurt caught himself before he was lost to sexual fantasies, shaking his head a little.  
  
“I was ready a little early,” he said, feeling a blush rise in his cheeks.  
  
Blaine chuckled and stepped closer, running his fingers gently along Kurt’s cheek bone. Kurt’s eyes followed his mouth as he wet his lips quickly.  
  
“I was too. I’ve been sitting in my car for twenty minutes.”  
  
Kurt’s heart caught in his chest, thumping almost painfully. He started to laugh, loudly, and Blaine’s pout just made things worse.  
  
They were both as ridiculous as each other, it appeared.  
  
“I don’t know why I’m so nervous,” Kurt confessed. “It’s just a date.”  
  
Blaine frowned slightly. “Just a date?”  
  
“Oh, no, no. Not just a date. I just meant--, well, I mean... we’ve already had sex!” Kurt blurted out.  
  
Blaine’s mouth dropped open just enough that Kurt could see his tongue. His talented tongue. Kurt wished he could rewind and start all over again.  
  
Blaine swallowed.  
  
“Is that a problem?” he asked cautiously and Kurt could kick himself for causing that worry.  
  
“No, not at all,” he said. “I’m just really nervous,” he reiterated. He took a deep breath and then leaned in and captured Blaine’s mouth with his. It was a brief kiss, more to familiarise himself with the feel of Blaine’s lips again. He grinned when Blaine followed after him as he pulled away.  
  
“Okay,” he sighed happily. “I’m ready now.”  
  
Blaine blinked twice, wet his lips again in a distractingly hot way, and then directed Kurt to his car.  
  
On the ride there Kurt watched Blaine shift gears, appreciating the muscles in his arm move. The speed of Kurt’s heart rate when they pulled up indicated that his preventative measures earlier in the day were less than helpful. He tried to slow his breathing while Blaine jumped out and opened his car door.  
  
“So chivalrous,” Kurt said.    
  
Blaine smiled widely.  
  
“I am a Dalton alumni after all,” he replied.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes at the reminder of work.  
  
“I can’t imagine you in one of the blazers somehow,” he said. _And I probably shouldn’t_ , he thought. No need to go down that road, considering he worked there everyday.  
  
“I was adorable,” Blaine said with a shrug. “The ultimate dapper schoolboy, really.”  
  
Kurt’s laugh bubbled out and it takes his last remaining nerves with him. He’d forgotten that he was so comfortable around Blaine. There was a reason they’d been friends before all that sex got in the way after all. He could, and he would, enjoy this dinner.  
  
“I’ll believe that when I see it,” he said.  
  
Blaine made an offended face and Kurt just “aww-ed” at him and ran a hand under his chin. Blaine froze, just enough for Kurt to realise, and he pulled back instinctively. But Blaine was faster, and his hand gripped his, holding it tightly in place. Kurt couldn’t move but it turns out he didn’t have to when Blaine dove in, kissing him hard and pushing him backwards until his back hits the car.  
  
Kurt moaned and his arms wrapped around Blaine’s shoulders, holding him in close. He felt one of Blaine’s hands move down his side until it settles on his hip, gripping and pulling him in flush against Blaine’s body. Kurt opened his mouth and Blaine took advantage immediately, thrusting his tongue in dirty and wet. It was _hot_ , really hot, and Kurt tore his mouth away, overcome and panting heavily. Blaine’s forehead remained pressed against his and he can see Blaine’s chest heaving like his own.  
  
“Wow,” Kurt whispered.  
  
Blaine chuckled low and throaty, and the sound turned Kurt on even more.  
  
“I did not mean to do that,” Blaine said, looking a little sheepish.  
  
Kurt smiled. “I didn’t mind.”  
  
Blaine pecked his lips one more time before stepping back and smoothing a hand over his shirt.  
  
“Dinner?” he asked, extending an arm. Kurt smiled demurely and linked his arm through. Now he just had to stop mentally undressing Blaine for the rest of the evening and he would be fine.  
  
***  
  
Dinner was a _disaster_.  
  
Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong, and Blaine had a wine spill on his pants, Kurt’s jacket had a tear from being caught in a door, they’d been over charged and hadn’t realised it until afterwards, and now Blaine’s car wouldn’t start.  
  
With a sigh, Kurt jumped out and told Blaine to pop the hood.  
  
“What?” Blaine asked. “No, Kurt, I’ll just call for a truck, or something. We can just catch a taxi now.”  
  
“Blaine, my father is a mechanic. Open the hood.”  
  
Kurt left no room for argument and Blaine meekly did as he was told. Kurt rolled the sleeves up on his shirt, and told himself to watch out for errant oil. That would be nearly impossible to get out of this fabric.  
  
He leaned over the engine, thankfully visible under Blaine’s flashlight. Nothing looked too out of place, so he just checked the battery, oil and water levels. No luck. Blaine was yammering on next to him.  
  
“I mean, it’s such an old car, I know I need a replacement, I just haven’t gotten around to it yet. I was thinking maybe over the summer I could search for something but I don’t even know what I want. I’ll book it in for a service immediately...”  
  
“Blaine,” Kurt interrupted.  
  
Blaine stopped, startled.  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“It’s a good thing you’ve got an old car or I wouldn’t be able to do this,” Kurt said. “I’m going to try roll starting it. I just need you to sit in the car and as it picks up speed, pull your foot off the clutch like you would changing gears into second. Can you do that?”  
  
Blaine just stared vacantly at him. Kurt clapped his hands and hid a smile as Blaine zoned back in.  
  
“I’m sorry, Kurt. You’re just _really distracting_.”  
  
Kurt frowned. “What?”  
  
Blaine gestured at him. “You’re all, rumpled, and your sleeves, and you're checking out my car.”  
  
He almost whispered this last part, reverently.  
  
“Of course I am. My dad’s a mechanic,” Kurt said, not understanding why Blaine was being so strange.  
  
Blaine sighed as if Kurt was being deliberately obtuse. “You look fucking hot, okay?”  
  
Kurt blinked.  
  
“Oh.”  
  
Blaine shrugged, and Kurt shook himself back to the present.  
  
“Right. Well, thank you. I guess,” he said. “Now, get in the car.”  
  
After a few tries of Kurt pushing the car to get enough momentum, Blaine finally managed to change gears appropriately and the joyous noise of an engine kicked into life. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and rolled his shoulders. He hadn’t planned on pushing a car tonight, that’s for sure. He’d feel sore tomorrow.  
  
He slid into the passenger seat again and lay his head back on the headrest.  
  
“Take me home?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Blaine kept his hand on his knee the whole way there.  
  
***  
  
“Did you want to pour a drink while I just go wash off a little?”  
  
Kurt could feel the gritty dirt on his fingers still from Blaine’s car. He wanted to run his hands through Blaine’s hair, unfortunately gelled into a submissive helmet, so he needed to clean up.  
  
But Blaine didn’t seem to be following the script. He’d followed Kurt out of the kitchen and caught up to him in the hallway.  
  
“Blaine!” Kurt managed, before being pushed up against the wall, Blaine’s arms gripping his hips tightly.  
  
Blaine didn’t say a word, just grinned wickedly, and then proceeded to kiss the hell out of him. Kurt’s breath punched out of him on contact, and he inhaled noisily through his nose, his lips already responding on instinct. He felt Blaine’s fingers tighten at his response and Kurt let his own arms wind around Blaine’s shoulders.  
  
Before they could encircle his neck, Blaine pulled back. He pulled Kurt’s arm down, his grip light but burning on his forearm. Kurt watched, enthralled, as Blaine dropped a kiss to his wrist, inches above the dirt streaked across his skin.  
  
Kurt’s heart began racing.  
  
Blaine didn’t break eye contact as he grabbed Kurt’s other arm and did the same, leaving two stinging points where his lips had touched.  
  
“Blaine--” he whispered.  
  
Blaine’s eyes were dark now, and his breathing heavy.  
  
“I want to fuck you right here,” he said, voice low. “Hold you up against the wall and feel those legs around me.”  
  
Kurt bit his lip to try and stop the whine that escaped his throat. By Blaine’s fluttering eyelids, he wasn’t successful.  
  
Blaine darted back in then, kissing and licking Kurt’s neck, occasionally nipping at the tender skin under his ear and near his throat. Kurt couldn’t stop the moans now, quiet still, but it was obvious he was enjoying Blaine’s ministrations.  
  
So far, in their few encounters, Kurt had mostly taken the lead. They’d only had penetrative sex the once, when Kurt pressed Blaine over his school desk and slid inside him. A part of him still couldn’t believe that they had so far had more sex at _work_ than at home.  
  
But Kurt could feel Blaine’s inherent strength now, the way his arms flexed comfortably when holding Kurt tight against the wall. He was shorter, but sturdy, and Kurt suddenly was desperate to know if Blaine knew how to work his hips.  
  
As hot as the image in his mind was, of Blaine fucking him against the hallway wall, he admitted that it had the potential for mishaps. Luckily, he had an alternate idea.  
  
Blaine had reached the collar of his shirt now and was sucking a mark just above his clavicle. Kurt moved a hand to hold the back of Blaine’s neck, putting enough pressure that the other man pulled back.  
  
“Bedroom,” Kurt said.  
  
“But I--,”  
  
“I know, _god_ , I know. But I don’t want to break something.”  
  
Kurt started towing Blaine along behind him by the wrist, already unbuttoning his shirt with one hand. When he pulled them into the bedroom and onto the bed, Blaine just stared at him in wonder.  
  
“You’re so hot,” Blaine said. It should have sounded cliched and ridiculous. Instead, Kurt’s blood thrummed in anticipation.  
  
He pulled his shirt off quickly and started working on his belt. Blaine soon caught up (Kurt made a note to try and soak Blaine’s wine stained paints for him) and lunged.  
  
“Missed you,” he murmured against Kurt’s chest.  
  
Kurt stroked a hand over his hair, cursing the gel once more.  
  
“I want to you ride you,” he said, and Blaine’s head snapped up immediately.  
  
“ _Fuck_.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes?” Kurt arched an eyebrow.  
  
“Yes. _Yes_.”  
  
Blaine scrambled up the bed then, bunching a couple of pillows underneath his head. Kurt reached for the bedside table, grabbing supplies, and then straddled Blaine’s chest.  
  
“God, it’s so good to be doing this on a bed,” Blaine said.  
  
Kurt laughed. “Didn’t enjoy the school desk?”  
  
“Oh, I loved the school desk. And the couch. But I have to admit I have been thinking of you in other places as well.”  
  
Kurt ran his hands down Blaine’s chest, taking the time to explore his body in a way they hadn’t had before.  
  
“Mmm,” he murmured. “Such as?”  
  
“Well, the bed, obviously,” Blaine began. Kurt flicked at his nipple. “And the -- uhh -- shower.”  
  
“The shower?” Kurt asked, thinking back to his session earlier that day. “I would like you in my shower. Could wash that awful gel out.”  
  
“Hey! I like the gel!”  
  
“How am I supposed to run my hands through it, Blaine? Priorities,” he said, all the while shifting further down Blaine’s body.  
  
“My priorities are fine, thank you very much. I don’t apprec-- _ah_! ”  
  
Kurt hummed in amusement around Blaine’s cock as the other man lost his trail of speech.  
  
“Oh god,” Blaine moaned.  
  
Kurt kept his lips firmly sealed around Blaine and sucking hard for a few strokes, before slowing down and licking sloppily up and down. It wasn’t long before Blaine’s hips started bucking, just a little, and Kurt pulled off and wiped his mouth discreetly.  
  
Blaine was taking deep, heaving breaths and had one arm thrown over his face. Kurt clambered back up until he was once again straddling Blaine’s hips, and leant in for a kiss. Blaine groaned loudly and immediately. Kurt grinned against his mouth, and then sucked his tongue roughly until Blaine pulled back, gasping for air.  
  
“Where’s the lube?” he asked, eyes frantic.  
  
Kurt picked it up from beside his head, and waved it at him.  
  
“Do you want me to or you?” Blaine asked, breath still unsteady.  
  
Kurt considered briefly, feeling Blaine’s slicked cock brushing against his thigh. His own cock twitched.    
  
“Me,” he said. “Fast.”  
  
He quickly lubed up two fingers and pressed firmly against his hole, arms tensed thanks to the awkward angle. No sooner had he started to sink one inside when Blaine’s hands came up to clutch at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart.  
  
Kurt glanced up at Blaine, seeing the other man wide eyed and licking his lips.  
  
“Your arms, Kurt,” he said in a growly voice that just turned Kurt on more. “Your fucking arms.”  
Kurt squirmed in response and worked harder at fingering himself open, pushing through the stretch, quietly thankful he tended to use a toy regularly. Two fingers soon turned to three, and he felt Blaine gently run his finger around the rim, feeling him stretched out ready for him. Kurt’s skin blazed at the sensation and he pulled his fingers out roughly without another thought.  
  
He rolled a condom on with a speed he didn’t know he possessed. Squeezing more lube into his hands, he pumped Blaine’s cock slowly, careful to cover him thoroughly. Blaine’s hips thrust up immediately, and Kurt chuckled softly.    
  
“Steady,” he warned, and then clenched his thighs and hoisted himself up a bit.  
  
With a guiding hand on Blaine’s cock, he lowered himself carefully, giving his body plenty of time to adjust. The stretch was uncomfortable, like an itch, but not painful. He watched Blaine’s face in order to distract himself. Blaine looked beautiful like this. There was perspiration forming at his temples, and his hair was beginning to curl around the edges. His eyes were shut, clenched tight, and his eyelashes fanned beautifully across his cheeks.  
  
This man was gorgeous.  
  
And he was _inside_ him.  
  
Kurt bottomed out, feeling his ass touch the top of Blaine’s thighs. He settled his weight more comfortably on his knees, bracing himself on the bed.  
  
“Blaine,” he called softly, and Blaine’s eyes opened, raking over him.  
  
“Oh Kurt,” he whispered, reverently, and Kurt’s chest tightened.  
  
He started to move, slowly at first, clenching his ass tightly around Blaine. He felt the burn start in his thighs already, and vowed to take more yoga. It wasn’t long until he was pumping up and down, riding Blaine in earnest and letting his head roll back.  
  
Blaine was making little grunts now with every bounce, his hips instinctively moving up against him. It was just so _good_ and Kurt loved being on top like this, watching Blaine fall apart underneath him.  
  
“Stay tonight?” he asked, breathless.  
  
Blaine nodded, desperately.  
  
“Please, yes, _please_ ,” and he gripped Kurt hard just above his ass and pulled him down while simultaneously thrusting up. Kurt cried out, Blaine suddenly deeper than before. Then Blaine was coming and Kurt watched as his face contorted beautifully and he let out a deep moan. Kurt groaned at the sight, and then grabbed for his own cock, pumping it furiously as he felt Blaine softening inside of him. Blaine slid a finger around his hole once more, feeling the stretch again, and that had Kurt over the edge, his orgasm punching out of him.  
  
He gasped then, trying to pull air into his lungs. Once his breathing returned to normal, he lifted his head back up and looked over at Blaine. He was staring right back.  
  
“I really like you, Mr Hummel,” he said with a grin.  
  
Kurt laughed brightly. “Me too, Mr Anderson.”  
  
They slowly pulled apart and Kurt grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom. When he came back, Blaine helped wipe them both down and then kissed Kurt deeply, his hands on his biceps.  
  
“Blaine, I think you have a _thing_ for my arms,” he said, almost shy now that the heat of the moment had passed.  
  
Blaine just sighed happily. “I have a _thing_ for you,” he said.  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and huffed out a chuckle.  
  
“I mean it,” Blaine said earnestly. “I mean, you’re in this as much as I am, right?”  
  
Although his tone was confident, Kurt could read the nerves in Blaine’s face.  
  
“Of course I am,” he said, and placed his hand on the back of Blaine’s neck again so he could look directly into his eyes.  
  
Blaine smiled softly, and Kurt gave him a chaste kiss before pulling down the blanket and encouraging Blaine to slip underneath.  
  
“Aren’t you going to put pyjamas on?” Blaine asked incredulously.  
  
“No,” Kurt said, a little confused. “I don’t wear them. Did you want some?”  
  
Blaine grinned and entwined their legs together.  
  
“No layers at night then? Guess I’ll have to catch you at bedtime more often.”  
  
Kurt slipped a hand in between them, dragging his fingers heavily over Blaine’s ass.  
  
“If you must,” he murmured coyly, and bit Blaine’s earlobe as he simultaneously gripped Blaine’s half-hard cock. Blaine moaned, sounding almost in pain.

  
“Oh god, I’m never going to get any sleep,” he whined, but his hands were already groping towards Kurt’s body, grabbing at any part he could find.  
  
“Such a shame,” Kurt whispered, before getting to work.  
  
He could get used to this. And in the morning, he’d pin Blaine against the shower wall and fuck him. If Blaine liked his arms so much, he may as well use it to his advantage. Kurt was a teacher, after all. He knew to make the best of what the student responded to.  
  
And maybe he’d take Blaine to visit his father soon. He wanted his dad to like his boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. He liked that.  
  
Then he could show Blaine the garage as well, seeing as how well he responded to Kurt’s mechanical endeavours this evening.  
  
He groaned as Blaine fingered his still tender hole.  
  
“Stay with me, Kurt,” Blaine whispered hotly in his ear, “we’re just getting started.”


End file.
